


In Dreams

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Shatter Me f. Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in heat and noise, the other in cold and silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).



The air is hot and close; the gears slough it off heavy with the reek of oil. The racket never ceases, a constant din of clanking and hissing. I have learned to sleep in it, or I would have gone mad long ago.

Sometimes I dream of a cool, clean hand laid upon my forehead.

*

Stillness: the only sounds are those that I make, tearing them from the silence; the only movement the fall of the snowflakes, or my own arms ploughing through the air as through water.

Sometimes I half believe that I hear the sound of another heartbeat.


End file.
